


too much love to go around: a courferre fanmix

by corntobewild



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corntobewild/pseuds/corntobewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix about realizing "oh crap, I'm in love with my best friend" and the attempt to admit your love through a gift in the form of a carefully crafted mixtape.</p><p>Created for the Courferre Holiday Exchange for alphaenjolras on tumblr with their prompt: "Combeferre gets Courfeyrac in a Secret Santa, and even though he knows his best friend really well, he struggles to get the right present. And during the search for that right present, he realises that Courfeyrac not just be a friend to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much love to go around: a courferre fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWingBecci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/gifts).



> Thank you to the mods and other writers/artists/fanmixers involved in the Courferre Holiday Exchange! xoxo
> 
> Special shoutout to my friend [Keelin](http://sansastarkist.tumblr.com) for convincing me to listen to One Direction and include one of their songs.
> 
> Title comes from Belle & Sebastian's "There's Too Much Love"
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jamiepotters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: These songs are not my own but the property of their artists/writers/etc.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

[spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/laurenalcorn/playlist/06txyYzyYfSsNWlhLsIDqB) ♫ [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/mothferre/too-much-love-to-go-around) ♫ [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdbWs-9wjUknhFnEM3cnPEFT8Nsl3q_MI)

**love they say - tegan and sara**  
“the first time i saw your face/i knew i was meant for you/the first time you said my name/i knew i was meant for you”  
  
 **18 - one direction**  
“i have loved you since we were 18/long before we both thought the same thing/to be loved, to be in love/all i can do is say that these arms were made for holding you/i wanna love like you made me feel/when we were 18”  
  
 **when u love somebody - fruit bats**  
“baby, remember on the bus and my hand was on your knee/when you love somebody it's hard to think about anything but to breathe”  
  
 **my best friend - weezer**  
“there is no other one that can take your place/i feel happy inside when i see your face/i hope you believe me/because i speak sincerely/and i mean it when i tell you i need you/you are my best friend/and i love you”  
  
 **head over feet - alanis morissette**  
“you've already won me over in spite of me/and don't be alarmed if i fall head over feet/don't be surprised if i love you for all that you are/i couldn't help it/it's all your fault”  
  
 **for me this is heaven - jimmy eat world**  
“if i don't let myself be happy now then when if not now?/when the time we have now ends/and when the big hand goes round again/can you still feel the butterflies?/can you still hear the last goodnight?”  
  
 **the garden rules - snow patrol**  
“there's the river there's your house and there's the church/and there's us years ago/deep in your garden where the nettle met the rose/is where we'd hide ourselves/yes we were just kids/but you couldn't tell us that…/oh you’ll never know how much i love you so”  
  
 **there’s too much love - belle and sebastian**  
“it's safer not to look around/i can't hide my feelings from you now/there's too much love to go around these days”  
  
 **higher love - james vincent mcmorrow**  
“i could light the night up with my soul on fire/i could make the sun shine from pure desire/let me feel the love come over me/let me feel how strong it can be”  
  
 **i can’t make you love me/nick of time - bon iver**  
“i can't make you love me/if you don’t/you can't make your heart feel/something it won’t/…i found love darling, yeah/love in the nick of time”  
  
♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
